dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hudson Wright
Hudson is a minor antagonist of H&L SS. History Hudson is the younger brother of Patricia, and the cousin of Harrison. When he was young, he already had a massive ego to fill the void that was his self worth. He lived under the shadow of both his sister and his cousin, since no one thought he was that cool. While Harrison still lived in the UK, Hudson used to babysit him for the money. He bullied his cousin because he was an easy target. present Ten years later, Hudson is seen leeching off his sister's resources to keep himself alive. He is currently in college, studying some sort of art, but he always returns back to Patty's house smelling like weed and looking wasted. He has gotten fired from many jobs, possibly due to his incompetence. He doesn't even attend any classes in college, rather he panhandles for money and hits on the girls at the nearby medical school. He is part of a secret underground group of friends from high school, that are ostracized because of their obscure interests. At some point he had a girlfriend. He visits Harrison for a week when Patty gets mad at him and evicts him. He is surprised that Harrison welcomes him with open arms despite their unfavorable past, and tries to bribe his cousin into letting him live at his house in the long term. However, Hudson is discovered by Harrison's father after he catches the former playing League and slowing down their internet. During the summer Harrison comes to visit his cousins, and Hudson reads his diary while he is away. He learns of Harrison's secret love affair with Lukas and tries to get his revenge on his cousin by posting it on the internet. He steals Harrison's bunny plush and demands a ransom for it. It is revealed that Hudson was assigned to take care of his elderly father, since Patty was too busy with her life. They used to take care of their elderly father who is wheelchair bound from suffering at least three strokes. But the adult children inevitably become more busy with their lives, and Hudson decides to extract his revenge by shipping his elderly father away to a seedy nursing home. Patty had no idea the whole time, and only discovers what he had done on her wedding day. When last seen, Hudson was seen joining reality TV. Personality Hudson is an incredibly shallow and self centered man. He is like a stereotypical hipster, and is considered quite liberal. He seems like a pretentious and stupid buffoon, but it is later shown that he has sociopathic tendencies. He only joins causes so that he can look good in front his friends. He pretends to be passionate about some artsy subject, in this case, photography but in reality his photos are not very special. He tries very hard to be a vegetarian, but he secretly craves fried chicken. He is very lazy and does not actively seek a job. He occasionally babysits children but he is a very horrible babysitter. He relies on his sister Patty for food and shelter since he is too lazy to help himself. He has a massive ego and believes that he is always right, until massive peril befalls him. He could be sociopathic as he has no regard for other people's feelings. But deep down he secretly hates himself and desperately seeks attention to fill the void of his self worth, since no one ever takes him seriously. Appearance Hudson is a lanky man who looks undernourished and thin. He wears cheap looking clothes as a part of his anti-corporation sentiment. The only not so cheap looking thing that he wears are his shoes, which already contradict his views. He has orange red hair and green eyes. He wears cheap plastic glasses and frequently takes them off to actually see things. He also smokes cheap cigarettes. Category:Male Category:Comic 2014 Category:Antagonists